Kiss Mark
by UsamiUchiha
Summary: Nathaniel é obrigado a ficar até depois do horário com um aluno na detenção. E ele mal podia imaginar que esse aluno seria o pior de todos.
1. Chapter 1

Era final de tarde de uma sexta-feira e fazia bastante frio, o que me fazia imaginar se os gatinhos de rua estavam bem com a casinha que eu havia feito e se eu tinha deixado comida o suficiente para eles. Estava ficando tarde e não tinha mais quase ninguém na escola. Eu já estava quase terminando todos os meus deveres como presidente de classe, quando escuto uma batida na porta que só poderia significar uma única coisa... _Problemas_, e consequentemente mais atrasos na minha volta pra casa.

—_Nathaniel? – _Bem, era a voz da diretora, então definitivamente coisa boa não era.

—_Sim?_ – Olhei para a senhora que estava com um sorriso meigo no rosto, mas que indicava problema.

—_Eu sei que já passou até do horário de você ir pra casa, mas eu preciso ir buscar meu cachorro no veterinário... _– Ah, aquele pulguento em primeiro lugar, como sempre. —_E como todos os outros professores já foram embora eu queria que você ficasse na detenção com um aluno._

—_Por mim tudo bem. – _Respondi voltando a prestar atenção na papelada em cima da minha mesa, e bem, ficar cuidando da detenção era um dos meus deveres como representante de turma.

O problema era que eu não tinha parado pra pensar em quem seria o aluno. E como eu tenho uma sorte extremamente grande, só que inversa, o aluno que ficaria na detenção era o pior de todos os alunos da escola.

—_Olha, pode ficar com ele aqui na sala do grêmio e obriga-lo a fazer uma redação sobre saúde publica com no mínimo duas paginas. –_ A diretora explicou praticamente empurrando o menino para dentro da minha sala.

E assim que aquele elemento entrou na sala, eu senti um calafrio por todo o meu corpo e comecei a me arrepender completamente de ter aceitado qualquer tipo de trabalho do grêmio. Ninguém em toda a face da terra merecia ficar até depois da aula com o Castiel. Para alguns alunos ele poderia não ser tão mal, e até mesmo poderia ser um grande amigo das outras pessoas, mas para mim ele ia ser o mesmo idiota cego de sempre. E eu tinha 100% de certeza de que ele também não simpatizava comigo.

Desviei o meu olhar para a papelada quase finalizada e respirei fundo antes de poder encarar a diretora de novo.

—_Porque ele está de castigo?_ –Perguntei por curiosidade.

—_Bem, de algum modo_ '_inexplicável' _–Ela o encarou com desaprovação. —_O senhor aqui, foi parar no terraço da escola, e eu ainda o peguei fumando lá em cima. –_Castiel revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Balancei a cabeça tentando concertar meus pensamentos, enquanto a Diretora se despediu rapidamente e foi embora antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder algo.

E bem, agora era somente eu e ele naquela sala durante a próxima hora de detenção.

—_Acho melhor você começar a fazer essa redação logo, afinal, eu também quero ir para casa. –_Apontei para a cadeira que estava na minha frente, tentando manter o mínimo contato, até mesmo visual, possível.

—_Me obrigue! _

Revirei os olhos. Como alguém pode ser tão irritante?

—_Olha, se você não fizer a redação logo, não vai ser problema meu. –_Disse enquanto terminava de ajeitar as ultimas folhas dos relatórios do grêmio. —_Eu só vou ser obrigado a informar a Diretora._

—_Humpf... Certinho como sempre!_ –Ele revirou os olhos. —_Você não se cansa de fingir ser bonzinho não?_

—_Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você esta falando. –_O encarei novamente, eu não podia acreditar que mais uma vez ele ia voltar _'naquele'_ assunto.

Não importava o quanto eu e Castiel tentássemos, toda vez que nos encontrávamos acabávamos voltando naquele assunto de muitos anos atrás. Tudo aconteceu por causa de um mal entendido que fez com que a nossa amizade se fosse pra sempre, e foi tudo por culpa daquela garota falsa.

A verdade era que antigamente, eu e o Castiel nos dávamos relativamente bem. Não éramos tão amigos, mas também não brigávamos toda hora, em outras palavras, a gente convivia pacificamente... Até aquele maldito incidente com a Debrah.

—_Ainda se faz de desentendido. –_O ruivo começou a andar de um lado pro outro da sala, bufando e reclamando de coisas que eu tentava não prestar atenção. —_De todo os estudantes eu tinha que ficar logo com você aqui? _

"_Eu me pergunto o mesmo._" Pensei, enquanto me levantava para poder trancar os materiais da sala nos armários, já estava ficando tarde mesmo e eu não pretendia passar a noite toda tentando fazer o impossível.

—_Já ta planejando ir embora?_ –Ele soltou um risinho sarcástico. —_Se me lembro bem, você tem que ficar aqui até eu escrever o meu relatório._

—_Será que dá pra você calar a boca por um segundo?_ –Falei calmamente, encarando-o.

—_Oh, meu deus... –_Dessa vez ele abriu um enorme sorriso sarcástico. —_Será que eu ouvi mesmo o representante certinho do conselho me mandar calar a boca?_

—_Você é irritante, sabia?! –_Minha expressão era de reprovação, eu não acredito que ele estava fazendo aquilo tudo só para tentar me tirar do sério.

—_Humpf, olha quem fala... –_Ele cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. —_Não é mesmo, senhor 'dou-uma-de-certinho'?_

—_Dá pra parar?_

—_Por quê? Tá ficando bravinho?_ –Suspirei, realmente, aquilo tudo estava me deixando bastante irritado.

Massageei minhas pálpebras e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, fazia tanto tempo que eu não ficava irritado daquele jeito, mas também, eu vinha evitando o Castiel todo esse tempo...

—_Engraçado. Quando se tratava dela você não era tão certinho assim..._

—_Do que você esta falando? –_Perguntei sem nem mesmo encara-lo, afinal, eu poderia socar a cara dele a qualquer momento.

—_Da Debrah, é claro. _–Ia começar. —_Você se finge de certinho só pra enganar as pessoas..._

—_Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que foi aquela louca que começou a vir pra cima de mim. _–Encarei-o com desdém, sinceramente, como o Castiel podia ser tão idiota a ponto de não enxergar a personalidade medíocre daquela mulher.

Incrível que até mesmo depois dela ter o deixado pra ficar com a banda ele não aprendeu nada com aquilo.

—_Deixa de ser idiota! _–Ele aumentou o tom de voz, obviamente tinha ficado nervoso. —_Até parece que ela ia querer alguém tão idiota como você._

—_Como você pode ser tão ingênuo?_

Encostei-me à parede, fechando os olhos lentamente, afinal eu estava cansado por causa de todas as tarefas da escola e do conselho, além da diretora me encher quase que 24h por dia e ainda por cima me colocar pra tomar conta daquele cabeça-dura, isso tudo estava começando a me causar dor de cabeça.

E por causa dos meus devaneios eu nem percebi ele se aproximar de mim, parando exatamente na minha frente e colocando a mão no meu queixo, me forçando a olha-lo.

—_Olha só pra você... É tão magro, pequeno, e ainda por cima tem cara de bebê. Me diz porque ela se interessaria por você?_

—_Deve ser porque você é muito chato, e só fala sobre um assunto toda hora... Por isso ela deve ter enjoado de você._ –Sorri vitorioso ainda com a mão dele segurando o meu queixo. Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade, pois, toda vez que eu e ele estávamos juntos no mesmo ambiente o assunto era sempre o mesmo.

Aquele maldito mal entendido.

—_Ora, seu filho se uma..._

—_Ei_! – O interrompi. —_Triste em saber a verdade? –_Provoquei.

—_Há! _–Ele sorriu sarcástico. —_E até parece que você ia conseguir ficar com ela, um virgenzinho, que eu aposto que nem beijar sabe._

Fechei a cara novamente, não que aquilo que ele tenha dito seja verdade, mas eu tinha muito mais coisas a fazer do que dedicar meu tempo a garotas. E, além disso, aquela conversa estava indo longe... Longe demais.

—'_Triste em saber a verdade?', Nath?_ –Ele sorriu largo, aquilo me deu vontade de socar a boca dele. —_Vamos, não fique assim... Fala alguma coisa._

—_Acho que você não tem o direito de me chamar de Nath... 'Gatinho'*._ –Sorri fraco, olhando diretamente nos olhos do Castiel.

—_Você merecia uma boa surra agora._ –Ele disse sério, colocando as mãos na parede, me encurralando na mesma. —_Mas acho que eu seria preso por bater em crianças._

—_E agora você tem medo de coerções?_ –Provoquei-o de novo, aquilo estava cada vez mais parecido com um jogo, mas no fundo eu ainda queria ir logo para casa.

—_Hmpf, eu estava brincando... E alias, não ia ser nada legal eu bater em uma pessoa que nunca beijou nenhuma vez. –_Ele insistiu mais uma vez nessa historia, eu não entendia o tipo de orgulho que ele tinha com isso e nem o que ele queria, mas algo me dizia que eu tinha que revidar.

—_Uhum, e você deve ser super experiente nisso, não é mesmo? _–Revirei os olhos, mordendo o lábio discretamente.

Toda aquela discussão havia tomado um rumo que eu não entendia mais, o Castiel estava estupidamente estranho, falando coisas estranhas, com gestos estranhos. Afinal eu ainda permanecia encurralado na parede com ele me encarando e sorrindo estranhamente sarcástico aqui e ali.

—_Haha, você quer que eu te prove?_

Espera... O que?

—_Do que você esta falando? A tinta de cabelo afetou o seu cérebro?_ –Permaneci com o ar sério. Aquilo foi _**realmente**_ algo estranho.

—_Está com medo?_ –Ele riu novamente se aproximando mais.

E sinceramente, eu estava.

Fechei os olhos por impulso, enquanto sentia meu rosto começar a esquentar. Eu não sei se era loucura, mas eu podia começar a sentir a respiração do Castiel se misturar com a minha. Apertei a barra da minha blusa discretamente, abrindo os olhos lentamente, visualizando o rosto de Castiel quase colado ao meu.

—_O que você esta fazendo?_ –Sussurrei mais pra mim do que pra ele. Porem, devido a nossa proximidade ele conseguiu ouvir.

—_Hm, tirando provas._

E antes que eu pudesse perguntar que tipo de provas ele queria, eu senti os meus lábios serem tomados pelos dele. Eu simplesmente não entedia mais nada, o Castiel me odiava, não era? Ele achava que eu tinha tentado roubar a namorada dele... E por isso ele me odiava. Então, porque diabos ele estava me beijando naquele momento? O que ele queria provar?

E depois de alguns segundos todas essas perguntas que estavam na minha cabeça foram sumindo, eu já havia fechado os olhos novamente e provavelmente 'aceitado' aquela situação. Senti seus braços descerem até a minha cintura, me abraçando, enquanto o beijo foi ganhando mais profundidade, e eu me via correspondendo a aquilo.

Nossas línguas foram travando uma batalha frenética, e por mais que eu odiasse admitir, deliciosa. Eu estava atordoado com tudo aquilo, era uma das coisas que eu jurava que nunca ia acontecer em toda a minha vida. Subi minhas mãos até o pescoço do ruivo, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto continuava a manter o ritmo do beijo, que ia aumentando cada vez mais.

Castiel mordiscava meus lábios e língua às vezes, sugando-os para ele, e aquilo era extremamente bom. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, o que me fez soltar um pequeno suspiro e me agarrar mais ainda ao pescoço do maior.

Entretanto, nos precisávamos de ar.

Separamos-nos com dificuldade, um pouco arfantes por causa de todo o esforço, mas ainda assim, ele não desfez o abraço entorno da minha cintura e eu ainda continuava a brincar com o cabelo dele. Aquilo era estranho, mas era bom. Talvez fosse errado, mas de alguma forma não parecia. Continuamos a nos encarar por mais algum tempo, enquanto o ruivo ainda permanecia com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, como se tivesse vitoria em algo.

Ele me puxou novamente, colando mais ainda nossos corpos, depositando vários selinhos pelos meus lábios e bochechas, descendo até o meu pescoço, começando a mordisca-lo e a suga-lo de forma brutal. Mordi o lábio inferior para poder segurar a dor, apertando os ombros dele.

Quando ele finalmente soltou, aquela região estava bastante dolorida, o que me fazia voltar a pensar... O que _diabos_ foi aquilo?

—_Acho que você me deve explicações? _–Falei meio embolado e baixo, estava com um pouco de vergonha e confuso, tinha que admitir.

—_De como o presidente do grêmio atacou um jovem e indefeso aluno na detenção?_

—_O que?_ –Arregalei os olhos em susto, Castiel começou rir abertamente com a minha reação.

—_Calma, Sr. Presidente. –_Ele sorriu de canto. —_Não vou contar nosso segredinho pra ninguém._

—_Tá, tanto faz... –_Tentei disfarçar o susto. —_Mas porque diabos você fez... Isso?_

—_Queria provar algo._

—_Provar o que?_

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim e se desfez do abraço. —_É um segredo meu, pessoas como você não merecem saber._

Ótimo, ele tinha voltado a ser o idiota de sempre.

—_Pelo menos o resultado foi positivo? _–Perguntei por impulso, me arrependendo amargamente quando terminei de falar.

—_Hmpf. –_Ele riu baixinho tampando o rosto com uma mão. —_Talvez._

Revirei os olhos em resposta, colocando a mão no pescoço dolorido, se não me engano aquilo ficaria uma marca horrível e chamativa.

—_Bem, se não se importa, Sr. Presidente..._ –Ele pegou a mochila que esquecida em algum canto da sala e pós nas costas. —_Está tarde e eu tenho que ir pra casa, até mais._

Eu fiquei bobo e completamente estático. Aquele era o cara mais estranho que eu já tinha conhecido em toda a minha vida, principalmente depois de agora. Castiel percebeu o meu estado de transe e sorrindo voltou até mim, deu um ultimo selo e sussurrou algo como "V_ocê sabe o que significa essas marcas._" Antes de ir embora.

Acordei dos meus devaneios com o barulho da porta sendo batida, e eu me encontrava novamente sozinho na sala do grêmio.

Passei alguns minutos pensando no que o Castiel me dissera, e por um lado eu não queria acreditar no que ele me disse antes de ir embora, ou até mesmo no que tinha acontecido naquele meio tempo.

"_Oras, é lógico que eu sei o que significa marcas de beijo."_ Eu só não sei o que elas têm haver comigo e com o Castiel.

Afinal, porque ele deixaria marcas em mim? Isso não queria significar que eu era dele, não é?


	2. Chapter 2

Acho que acabei de estragar com tudo o que eu havia construído por todos esses anos. Como pude ser tão fraco? Bem, eu pelo menos poderia fingir que nada havia acontecido, afinal, eu mal via o Nathaniel. Mas, não tem jeito, toda vez que eu me lembro daquele beijo, sinto o meu corpo quente.

Isso pode parecer clichê e gay, mas droga... É a verdade.

Se algum dia alguém perguntar: "_Ah, então você gosta do Nathaniel?_" Logicamente eu responderia: "_Não, eu o odeio._" E isso não deixava de ser verdade. Eu detestava aquele jeito certinho, tanto que ele me irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquela escola.

Mas toda vez que eu encontrava com ele na escola, era como se algo tomasse conta do meu corpo que me fazia ficar nervoso e minha garganta secar completamente, e a única coisa que me fazia '_odia-lo'_ e sair de qualquer transe era a historia da Debrah.

Eu ainda tinha raiva daquilo, mas com o tempo foi tudo ficando esquecido e no fim eu me via sentado no banco do pátio, olhando fixamente para a janela da sala dos representantes todos os dias, praticamente todo o horário da aula.

Suspirei pesadamente, olhando para o céu. Eu estava novamente sentado naquele banco, que ficava em frente a sala do grêmio. E como sempre na hora do intervalo estava cheio de garotas ao redor do Nathaniel.

_Bando de garotas fúteis e sem o que fazer._

Tsc, não é como se eu estivesse com ciúmes, mas era terrível ver aquelas garotas que pareciam urubus.

O sinal para voltar a classe finalmente tocou, a única coisa boa disso era que o pátio ia finalmente ficar vazio, eu poderia ficar em paz e principalmente aquelas garotas iam sair do pé do _nosso querido representante de turma_.

Olhei para o céu de novo, eu queria mais uma prova.

Eu o beijei aquele dia para saber se eu sentia alguma coisa. E infelizmente senti meu coração bater mais forte do que eu imaginava do que algum dia ele iria bater.

Fiquei alguns minutos cogitando a ideia de voltar lá na sala e ir tirar minhas duvidas novamente. Olhei para os lados, completamente agoniado com a situação e sem saber o que fazer. Eu queria resolver logo toda aquela historia.

Resolvi tomar coragem e ir até a sala do grêmio, mesmo não sabendo o que eu iria falar ou fazer, eu realmente precisava de uma confirmação. Andei rapidamente pelos corredores da escola, suspirando baixo e nervoso, até que cheguei na porta e a abri de uma vez, dando de cara com uma pessoa na qual eu não gostaria de encontrar.

—**Mas você precisa de um parceiro!**

Droga, a Diretora estava com outro surto e parece que estava descontando tudo no Nath.

—_Mas a senhora tem que entende que eu não quero participar da corrida. –_O loiro respondeu com calma, mas pela cara dele parecia que a muito já tinha perdido a paciência.

—_Eu não quero saber. Todos os alunos tem que participar!_ –Ela gritou novamente. —_Se você não vai escolher um parceiro, eu escolho._

A Diretora então se virou e olhou para mim, que estava plantado até agora na porta, apenas observando a confusão.

—_Ele! Você vai ser par do Castiel._ –Ela finalizou apontando para mim.

Os olhos de Nathaniel se arregalaram, e aquela expressão desesperada havia ficado tão engraçada que eu não pude evitar rir.

—_E se você pensar em não ir, pode esquecer de ir para o próximo ano._

Continuei parado na porta, apenas rindo das expressões cômicas e desesperadas que Nathaniel fazia.

—_Er, hn... E quando começa as provas de recuperação?_ –Ele perguntou com a cara mais lavada que tinha.

Juro que pude ver raios soltando da cabeça da Diretora, e então eu não me aguentei, comecei a dar gargalhadas e estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir, enquanto Nathaniel me olhava com uma cara de desdém.

—_É melhor não brincar comigo! –_Ela respondeu furiosa.

A Diretora deu uma ultima olhada furiosa para o nosso _querido representante_, antes de sair da sala batendo a porta e resmungando um "_Quero vocês dois amanha aqui em frente a escola sem falta._"

—_Então, o representante de turma não quer participar da corrida anual_? –Brinquei, me aproximando da mesa dele.

—_Eu não vejo nenhuma finalidade em um evento desse tipo. –_Ele respondeu ríspido.

—_Ué... _–Me sentei do lado dele. —_ É um evento esportivo para unir os alunos._

—_Eu preferiria outra prova invés disso..._

—_Para de ser sedentário, Nath. Afinal, você vai correr comigo._

Sorri forçado e irônico enquanto o encarava. E ele com aquela típica cara de que iria me esfolar vivo na primeira oportunidade.

—_Não te dei a liberdade pra me chamar de 'Nath'. E fazer par com você é mais um motivo pra eu não querer participar._

—_Ta... Mas o que custa eu te chamar de Nath?_

—_Custa que eu não quero que você me chame assim._

Bufei fraquinho enquanto revirava os olhos.

—_Para de ser rancoroso... Não tem nada demais em ser meu par nessa maldita corrida._

Encarei o loiro por mais alguns segundos e pude perceber o quanto que ele estava inquieto com a minha presença. Ele ficava olhando pros lados e se revirando na cadeira como se estivesse agoniado, mudando de posição toda hora, enquanto batia seus dedos de forma frenética na mesa. E o mais engraçado de tudo era o suéter... Nathaniel não estava com a blusa social que ele sempre vinha pra escola e sim, com um suéter de gola alta.

E eu sabia muito bem o motivo disso.

—_Por acaso você se esqueceu que você me odeia? –_Ele perguntou olhando pra mim, finalmente.

Apenas soltei um risinho debochado.

—_Claro, claro... Como pude esquecer?_ –Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. A ficha caiu novamente e eu perdi toda a coragem de tentar alguma coisa com o Nathaniel de novo. —_Bem, se você pensa assim. _

Toda a minha motivação de ir tentar saber o que eu sentia sobre o loiro foi embora, me deixando com uma cara de tacho enorme. Bem, se eu havia perdido a coragem, não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali, me virei indo em direção à porta, mas não ia sair sem antes fazer o um pequeno comentário que estava rondando minha cabeça há alguns minutos.

—_Ah, Nathaniel... Adorei seu suéter!_ –Ri fraquinho, saindo rapidamente dali e claro, não esquecendo de bater a porta só para dramatizar.

Não sei se era imaginação minha, mas eu senti o olhar furioso dele mesmo estando do outro lado da porta e não pude evitar abrir um largo sorriso. Amanha será um dia mais que interessante.

Cheguei na escola no horário combinado e assim que entrei dei de cara com milhões de alunos reunidos no pátio. E é claro que Nath, como um bom aluno e mesmo contra a vontade dele já estava lá, sendo o primeiro da fila. Afastei-me um pouco da multidão junto com o Lysandre, pra conversar um pouco e tratar de alguns assuntos da banda, enquanto explicavam aquelas ladainhas de provas e cuidados básicos para se tomar no evento, afinal, a gente ia pra uma floresta.

Quando toda aquela falação finalmente terminou, todos foram para o ônibus. E claro, você tinha que se sentar com o seu parceiro.

—_Olá Presidente. –_Disse sorrindo ao me sentar do lado dele.

—_Bom dia, Castiel. –_Ele respondeu, nem mesmo se dando ao trabalho de me olhar.

—_Oh, está sendo educado comigo. Não me chamou de idiota! Temos um progresso aqui._

—_Acredite, nunca é tarde demais pra te chamar de idiota, e se eu fosse você ficava calado, antes que isso aconteça. –_Acho que Nath acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, ou pelo humor dele, nem chegou a dormir. Mas o engraçado era que esse péssimo humor era sempre só comigo.

—_Como desejar, Presidente!_

Decidi ignora-lo pelo menos durante a viagem. Encostei-me no banco de forma preguiçosa e coloquei meus fone. Foi assim a viagem toda, Nathaniel olhando pela janela distraído, e eu ouvindo musica e prestando atenção nele sem ele perceber.

Até que finalmente chegamos naquela maldita floresta.

Quando saímos do ônibus, os professores deram as ultimas explicações sobre o que deveríamos fazer. Como eu imaginava, era uma brincadeirinha boba de achar itens escondidos na floresta.

Enfim, todo mundo se juntou com o parceiro e entrou naquela floresta tenebrosa.

No inicio, Nathaniel ainda estava com aquela cara amarrada, o que me fez ter mais vontade de irrita-lo, como sugerir que nos déssemos as mãos para evitar nos perdemos. Claro que a resposta do _Presidente_ não foi nada educada. Mas com o tempo, acho que devido ao cansaço e pelo fato de estarmos quase terminando a ultima prova, o humor dele foi melhorando.

—_Finalmente a ultima!_ –Ele falou sorrindo enquanto segurava a ultima letra que faltava.

—_Hn, acho que estamos na frente. _–Respondi tirando o casaco, aquilo podia ser uma floresta, mas estava quente.

—_Bom, pelo menos assim descansamos mais cedo. _

—_Já quer se livrar de mim, Presidente?_

—_Não começa!_

O loiro foi andando na frente, e eu fui o seguindo e imaginando como ele aguentava ficar de casaco em um calor daqueles. Continuamos andando e andando e parecia que o caminho nunca ia ter fim.

—_Nathaniel..._ –Percebi que alguma coisa naquele caminho não estava certo. —_Para onde a gente ta indo? Isso não parece a rota que os professores fizeram._

—_Eu peguei um atalho._

—_Ah, espero que conheça bem a floresta._

—_Na verdade... Eu me perdi a 5min atrás._

—_Ta brincando, não é?!_ –Corri até alcançar o Nathaniel e agarrei o pulso daquele loiro aguado... Ele só podia estar brincando com a minha cara.

—_Pior que não._ –Ele desviou o olhar, e pela expressão mixa de tristeza e seriedade na cara dele eu pude ver que ele falava a verdade.

"_Estamos fodidos_." Esse foi o primeiro pensamento na minha cabeça. Eu estava sem comida, com pouca água, morrendo de calor e soado, preso em uma floresta por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo. E o pior... Junto com 'a grande duvida' da minha vida.

Ou isso era um sinal de chance pra tentar descobrir o que eu sentia pelo Nathaniel, ou só azar mesmo.

E o pior é que a teoria do azar fazia bem mais sentido.

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar internamente, enquanto o loiro ficava observando ao redor, acho que tentando achar uma saída ou um ponto conhecido. Mas nada... A gente havia se perdido feio.

—_Ta escurecendo... _–Ele disse calmamente, apontando para o céu.

—_Então vamos procurar algum lugar pra ficar._

Peguei-o pelo pulso e o arrastei até achar um lugar coberto por uns rochedos e folhas de arvores. Lá tinha uma pequena caverna, que era tão pequena que mal cabia nos dois, mas serviria pra evitar pegar muito sereno durante a noite.

—_Cara, vai ficar muito escuro daqui a pouco. –_Reclamei enquanto ajeitava meu casaco no chão para me sentar.

—_Tem uma lanterna na minha mochila... E comida também!_

—_Falando assim até parece que você planejou isso tudo..._

—_Só sou prevenido, ok!_

Nathaniel se sentou encolhido do meu lado, parecia que ele estava com frio. Ele assoprava as mãos toda hora e encostava a cabeça nos joelhos, se enrolando que nem uma bolhinha... Era até mesmo fofo.

É, era agora ou nunca.

Passei o meu braço ao redor de Nathaniel, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Decidi apostar naquelas coisas que garotas ficam falando, tipo calor corporal e '_melequices_'. No início o loiro tentava rejeitar, me empurrando de leve, mas no final ele acabou cedendo. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda ficava esfregando e assoprando as mãos, então como um bom cavalheiro, decidi pegá-las.

—_O que você ta fazendo? –_Ele se virou pra mim quando apertei as mãos dele, elas realmente estavam muito geladas.

—_Tentando te ajudar._

—_N-não precisa._ –Nath virou o rosto pro outro lado, puxado as mãos.

—_Porque você aceita ajuda de todo mundo, menos minha? _–Apertei o ombro dele, onde eu estava apoiado.

—_Porque você me odeia!_

Ele gritou essas palavras fazendo-me sentir uma pontada no coração... Droga, eu já o odiei sim, mas por uma coisa tão banal. E eu me arrependo tanto, porque ele não entende isso?

Ah, é porque eu nunca falei pra ele.

—_Esquece essa historia._

—_Você que fica me lembrando toda hora dela..._

—_Me desculpa, apenas esquece... Agora. _–Puxei o corpo de Nathaniel para mais perto de mim, se é que fosse possível.

—_Porque você está tão estranho? _–Disse me encarando. —_E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu anteontem..._

—_Eu disse que queria tirar uma duvida._ –Suspirei fundo, era agora ou... Agora!

—_Qual_?! –Ele perguntou irritado, se sentando direito do meu lado e encarando meu olhos.

Suspirei profundamente, antes de poder encará-lo. —_Se... Eu sinto algo por você._

—_O QUE?!_

—_Isso mesmo._

Nathaniel continuava me encarando com cara de bobo incrédulo. E eu retorcia os lábios de leve por constrangimento, até que tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensava, mas eu ainda tinha muita coisa esclarecer.

—_Por isso me beijou aquele dia?_

—_Aham._

—_E me mordeu?_

—_Bem, isso foi porque eu fui levado pelo momento._

—_Como assim, idiota?_

—_Como assim o que? _–O encarei com um sorriso de lado e com uma sobrancelha arqueada. —_Eu gostei mais do beijo do que devia._

E céus, ainda bem que eu vivi bastante até o dia de hoje. Ver um Nathaniel me encarando boquiaberto e com o rosto completamente corado após ouvir minhas palavras valeu a pena toda a minha vida, exageros a parte.

—_M-mas naquela época, você ficou com raiva por causa da Debrah, êee... _–Ele falava meio embolado e sem jeito, acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo tão sem graça.

—_Sabia que hoje em dia eu chego a pensar que estava na verdade com raiva por você, e não dela._ –O interrompi, falando rápido e desviando o olhar.

Eu não duvidaria se meu rosto estivesse corado também.

—_Você é idiota!_ –Era fácil perceber que Nathaniel estava completamente alterado, e pelo menos pra mim isso era um bom sinal.

—_Deixa de besteira e vem aqui._ –Envolvi meus braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, o abraçando e puxando praticamente para cima de mim.

Eu adoro o jeito de ser habilidoso com as pessoas, e antes mesmo que Nath pudesse perceber, ele já estava preso entre minhas pernas, descansando a cabeça em meu ombro.

—_Você ainda é idiota._ –Ele reclamou baixinho e de um jeito infantil.

—_Eu sei. _–Comecei a passar a mão na cabeça dele, acariciando os fios loiros. —_Ne, Nathaniel..._

—_Que?!_

_—Eu ainda não tenho 100% de certeza..._

—_Não vem com esse papo furado._ –Ele desencostou a cabeça do meu ombro, voltando a me encarar.

—_Mas, só uma confirmaçãozinha._ –Aproximei meu rosto do dele, deixando-os a menos de 10cm de distancia.

—_C-castiel!_

—_Que fofo você dizendo meu nome, hn._

Senti as mãos dele apertarem com força meus ombros quando finalmente o beijei, aquilo ia deixar marcas, pois eu estava apenas com uma regata, mas não importava, afinal, era o Nathaniel que estava as deixando. Lambi o lábio inferior dele pedindo passagem, que foi rapidamente concedida, e como sou uma boa pessoa, mordi seus lábios como recompensa, para então depois começar um beijo mais profundo do que o de dois dias atrás.

Nossas línguas batalhavam freneticamente, enquanto eu sentia Nathaniel soltar alguns suspiros entre o beijo, o que me deixava mais do que satisfeito. Aquilo era simplesmente apaixonante. Mordisquei varias vezes seus lábios, ficando praticamente em êxtase por causa daquele garoto.

—_Cas... Não devemos... –_Ele tentava falar em meio aos selinhos que recebia. Céus, como pode ser tão fofo?!

—_Devemos sim..._ –Respondi também em meio aos selos.

Fui descendo meus beijos até o pescoço dele, e sorri ao ver que a marca de antes ainda estava presente. Fiz questão de morder no mesmo lugar, e depois distribuir varias mordidas pelo local, Nathaniel suspirava baixinho e arranhava meus ombros. Desci minhas mãos pela cintura dele apertando-a e inclinando seu corpo para que se deitasse mesmo no chão.

—_C-castiel..._

Depositei outro selo em seus lábios, descendo minhas mãos por todo o corpo dele, apertando cada pedacinho. E apesar da gente estar em uma cratera na parede –porque aquilo era tão pequeno que não devia ser chamado de caverna–, em uma floresta e apenas com a luz de uma lanterna, aquela foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Acordei no outro dia com um _Presidente de classe_ dormindo preguiçosamente em meus braços. Não pude evitar sorrir. Dei um beijinho em sua testa e o balancei para acordar, o povo da escola devia estar louco atrás da gente. Isso se a Diretora não tivesse infartado há tempos.

Nos levantamos e arrumamos nossas coisas, precisávamos dar um jeito de sair daquele lugar logo, antes que alguma coisa pior acontecesse e...

—_Achei vocês!_

—_Lysandre... O que você esta fazendo aqui? –_Perguntei, piscando os olhos... Era bom que aquilo não fosse um sonho.

—_A escola inteira ficou procurando vocês por praticamente a noite toda! O que deu na cabeça de vocês dois?! _–Lys alterou a voz um pouco, pelo jeito ele estava mesmo preocupado.

—_Calma Lysandre... A gente se perdeu por minha culpa. _–Nathaniel assumiu a culpa e eu como sempre fiquei calado.

Afinal eu não era de falar muito e ainda estava sonhando acordado com a noite passada.

Lysandre acabou nos levando de volta para o ponto de partida, onde a Diretora esperava toda descabelada e quase passando mal, os professores e os alunos também pareciam aliviados quando viram a gente... Bem, quando viram o Nathaniel, porque ele ainda era o amado _Presidente de classe._ E eu era o delinquente que matava aula no pátio.

Entramos no ônibus e seguimos pra casa, e eu com meu jeito educado consegui espantar as meninas urubus do Nath e sentar do lado dele no ônibus de novo, estávamos iguais a quando viemos, Nathaniel olhando pela janela distraído e eu ouvindo musica nos fones.

Mas com um pequeno detalhe... Dessa vez ficamos de mãos dadas o caminho todo.

Em segredo, claro.


End file.
